


[VID] Sunburn

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: You're the lesson I never learned





	[VID] Sunburn

Sunburn by Gordie Sampson  
Star Trek 2009  
Kirk/McCoy fanvid no infringement intended, no ownership implied, etc.  
Originally posted 06/16/2009, updating links and archiving.  
(Warnings: made with cam footage)

[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/229917886) (password: trek)  
[DW post](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/2360.html) | [tumblr]()


End file.
